A Game Called Madness
by SuPaTwEaK
Summary: After a small encounter with a mysterious girl in Nicky Town, the powerful android is left wanting more. It is this that eventually begins the great game between them. Surely when she asked for more excitement in her life, she never meant this. . . CellxOC! slight A/U.
1. A Chance Encounter

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

Dani never considered herself to be a 'normal' girl, not that she had a problem with it.

For one, she just loved to fight; when she was younger she would pick fights with a lot of boys at school for the sole interest of testing her own abilities and strengths out.

Second, she had a tail. She never thought much of it other than it being an extra appendage. When she was younger, she could recall her tail being the source of uncontrollable pain. She would completely freeze in pain when someone would grab it, almost to the point of passing out. She eventually grew out of it due to the number of times she would accidentally step on it, or accidentally close a door on it, or even grab it herself so she could overcome the pain.

And finally, she could fly! What the hell! Normal people definitely don't fly. She tried to keep it hidden from her parents but she was sure they had seen her at least once. It all just came naturally to her. She could feel energy swelling up inside her so she tried to focus it and next thing she knew, something shot out of her hand and she accidentally blew up her lamp. Awesome! Next she wondered if she could focus that energy under feet, and success! She could now fly.

She knew that she was different from the others; her tail being a major part. But her parents would just tell her that not every child is the same and that her tail made her more special than the rest. Then came the day in which her parents told her that they weren't her real parents and that they had found her one day in a small crater on a mountainside while they were hiking, before they had gotten married. They couldn't just leave her there since she looked so small and innocent, so they took her in and raised her as their own. Dani didn't care if that was case since they were the only parents she had ever known her entire life. Even if they weren't her real parents, nothing could ever replace the memories and bonds she had with them which is why she considered them her real parents no matter what.

Everything went to normal after that but deep down Dani was left with a will and desire to find true meaning to her life. Just who was she exactly? And why is it that her parent found her in a small space-like pod in the mountains when she was a mere baby? And did her tail have anything to do with it? So many questions she wanted answered. She liked the way her life was but she wanted more. She wanted to find true meaning. She wanted to find more excitement. But most importantly, she wanted to find herself. . .her true self.

Because of that, once she was of age and done with her high school studies, she said goodbye to her teary-eyed parents and embarked on a journey. To where exactly? To where her will and drive led her.

Which leads us to the now. . .

* * *

~_GROWL_~

"Ugh I'm so hungry," Dani groaned as she floated up in the air with her tail wrapped comfortably around her slim waist. "There must be a city around here somewhere," she murmured as she looked around and successfully spotted a town nearby. "Hang in there, mommy needs you!" she addressed her stomach as she took off towards the town.

She landed near the 'Welcome to Nicky Town' sign and sought out a place to eat. Her sights landed upon a buffet down the road. And so her feast began!

Once she had eaten her fill, she watched the TV that was overhead when all of a sudden gun shots could be heard echoing from the outside also joined by the faint screams of people out in the distance. Everyone in the building went dead silent as she ran outside. It was completely silent. What the hell? The town was so lively when she had arrived about an hour ago. More gunshots sounded in the distance. She couldn't help but get a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she knew it wasn't the food.

Suddenly many screaming people came into view as they appeared to be running away from a certain part of town. She wanted to get to the bottom of things so she flew up and over to where the people were coming from. There were no more gunshots sounding. Her eyes widened at what she saw as she floated above the town. Scattered throughout the ground where clothing of people yet not a single person in sight. She touched down on the streets and looked at the clothes. There were no traces of the people yet each set of clothing had a similar tear-like puncture.

Just what the hell was going on?

She snapped out of her thoughts when gunshots sounded from the area where she was before but this time the gunshots and screaming didn't last long. Soon the town fell into an eerie silence. She immediately flew back and she was shocked to find more clothing on the floor yet again no signs of the people. Just what the hell was this? She flew above the town in search of any life but she found none. Then out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she spotted something below. It, however, did not appear to be human so she touched down on an empty street in front of a park and looked around while on guard.

"Well would you look at that, it seems as though I missed one," a raspy voice chuckled.

Dani was on edge. She turned around and was face to face with the monster responsible for the events transpiring.

She jumped back to get some distance between that thing. She noticed its tail and realized that that must have been what caused those holes. Now she wanted to know just what the hell he was doing.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What have you done to these people!" she demanded.

It just stared at her with those cat-like eyes. Her heart was beating a furious drum inside her chest but she couldn't let her fear show! She couldn't let this thing find weakness!

"What a coincidence that I find you here, my dear. With your life energy, I can attain full power," he said.

"My life energy? Full power? Hey! Don't ignore my questions!" she called out, clenching her fists.

Seeing as how she was going to die either way, he supposed he could answer her questions. "My name is Cell. And as you can see, I have absorbed these people's life energy as means to increase my own power. And as I was saying, you appear to have more than enough for me to achieve my full power."

W-what the hell? He just completely absorbed all of those innocent people for the sake of his own goals. What a monster! And now he wanted to absorb her too? Hell no! She wouldn't let that happen!

"Now my dear, do stay put and this will be over before you know it," he said as he began to walk towards her with that creepy tail and stinger right behind him.

"Ha, you think I'll just let you absorb me? You're greatly mistaken!"

"Now, prepare to be a part of something far greater than you can ever imagine!" he called out as his stinger shot out directly at her.

She managed to jump back as it created a hole in the concrete.

"Hmm, you are fast my dear, but are you fast enough?" he exclaimed as he charged at her with an array of kicks and punches.

Man this guy was fast! She was just barely able to physically block, or dodge each of his attacks. He was powerful, but every time they came into contact, she could feel much more power than he was letting on against her. She needed an opening, she needed to fight back! But first she needed to regain herself a bit. She continued to defend until she got an opening and landed a direct kick to the side of his head causing his head to snap to the side. She jumped back a few feet to make some distance between them and catch her breath.

She couldn't exactly make out his expression due to the shape of his face, but she could clearly see his eyes. His head was still to the side and his eyes, she could see them gleaming. . .almost as if in amusement.

Throughout the array of punches and kicks, her tail had slipped from around her waist and was now behind her. He turned his head back towards her and that's when his eyes fixed upon her tail. Oho how things were now getting interesting.

"A Saiyan, huh? My, now you are even worth more into absorbing into my being!" he chuckled.

"A Saiyan? What the hell are you talking about?" she questioned, genuinely confused now.

"Huh? You mean you do not know what a Saiyan is?"

"If I did then I wouldn't be asking you!"

Things were getting even more interesting for him. Oh how he could just imagine the power he would gain if he absorbed a Saiyan! His stinger shot out towards her once again in an array of strikes as he continued to push her back. She continued to dodge until her back met with the hard surface of the building. Crap! Here came the stinger! She JUST managed to duck as his tail shot through the building and made it collapse. This guy was too powerful! All she could do was defend; she had no chance of offense. She needed to retreat. With his tail still through the building, she delivered a swift kick to his jaw and took off to the skies.

That was way too close, she thought as she looked back without stopping. She had to get as far away from here as possible! She turned back forward and immediately stopped. Her eyes widened and her heart continued to pound her chest. She was frozen in fear. Her face was inches away from his. Those eyes of his, they were smirking at her.

"You know my dear, in all of this fun, I never seemed to have gotten your name," he said with his arms crossed across his chest.

She was still completely frozen. "D-Dani," was all she was able to spit out.

"Dani," he repeated in that raspy voice. "Nice to meet you Dani!" he exclaimed as he slammed his tail to her side and sent her flying to the Earth below.

She groaned out in pain as she crashed into a playground set in the park they had been hovering over.

"Mother fu-owww ," she groaned.

She forced herself to lift her head as she saw him touch down on the grass.

He let out an evil chuckle as he approached her. "As much fun this has been, it is quite unfortunate that it must end."

No! There was nothing she could do! She was completely exhausted and she now knew she couldn't just fly away either. Damn it! Things weren't supposed to end like this!

Suddenly three shots of energy hit Cell from out of nowhere causing him to stagger back and away from her slightly.

"Gah!" Cell grunted.

Someone had landed, no, it sounded like more than one person. Cell now had his back to her but that stinger was still hovering above her.

"Why hello there boys," Cell greeted. "Quite rude of you to drop in while I'm dealing with someone," he glanced back at Dani.

"Cell! Let her go!" Piccolo demanded as he and his three companions took a stance.

"Why would I do that Piccolo? She looks so delicious, I could just absorb her!" he let out an evil laugh as his stinger shot straight at her.

"NO!" they all called out as Dani's sharp cry of pain sounded. Wait, Dani was crying out in pain, yet Cell was growling in frustration.

"Hey wait!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Look!" Trunks called out as the dust settled.

Upon further inspection, Cell's stinger was caught in the ground and Dani was laying a little ways away holding what appeared to be her bloody right side. So she had moved out of the way once again, but not fast enough for her side was cut in the process. Well, she supposed it could have been worse.

"QUICK! GET HIM!" Piccolo ordered. "Krillin, Trunks, get the girl to safety. Tien and I will deal with Cell, now go!"

"Alright!"

Tien and Piccolo attacked Cell and lured him away from Dani so that Trunks and Krillin could get to her.

Trunks bent down and carefully grabbed Dani while Krillin kept a lookout on the battle.

"Uh, Krillin," Trunks began quite uncertainly as he held Dani.

"Yeah?" Krillin turned around only to widen his eyes. "I-is that. A tail?"

"I think so," Trunks replied.

"But I thought that only Saiyans had brown bushy tails like that!"

"I thought so too."

"TRUNKS. KRILLIN. GET OUT OF HERE!" Piccolo hollered.

"No time to ponder about it, we gotta go!" Krillin said as they took off.

Dani had one hand holding her side while the other wrapped around Trunk's neck so she could steady herself. As they were flying away, Dani looked over Trunk's shoulder and her eyes locked with Cell's. She faintly smirked and gave him her lucky middle finger salute while mouthing, 'I win'. She could see the emotion in his eyes. That sure got to him. He was about to charge after the trio but Piccolo and Tien blocked his way which seemed to anger him even more.

_Looks like I WILL be living after all. Suck on that, Cell._

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think so far? :D**


	2. And So It Begins

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

Damn that Cell! Dani thought as she held her side, the strong, stinging sensation becoming quite unbearable. She never anticipated the tip of Cell's stinger to be so sharp that it would slice her side up like butter.

Trunks could feel Dani flinching and holding her wound so he suggested to Krillin that they land for a few minutes so they could temporarily do something about the wound. They landed in a lush, green, mountainous area so they could use their surroundings as a form of cover.

"Are you alright Miss?" Trunks asked, helping Dani down.

"Yeah, this is nothing. Oh, and my name is Dani by the way," she said as she checked her wound. The bleeding had stopped but her clothes seemed to have soaked up the blood so she was now in need of new clothes. Now all she had was a horizontal cut, glistening red, along her side that seemed to be about one to one and a half centimeters wide and about three to four inches long. Oh god it felt as if he had scooped out a piece of her side.

"I'm Trunks and this is Krillin."

"So Dani, why was Cell after you?" Krillin asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. He started yapping about life energy and full power and some stuff about perfection. He also called me a Saiyan- whatever that is- and then started attacking me."

Trunks and Krillin glanced at each other when she said Saiyan. Was it really possible that she was a Saiyan? The tail swaying behind her seemed to be more than enough proof. But even if it was to be true and she actually was a Saiyan, she obviously had no knowledge about it.

"That monster," Trunks clenched his fist. "Just feeding on the innocent!"

"We should probably get going; we wouldn't want to risk that monster coming after us," Krillin said as he tried to focus in on the battle.

"Right."

* * *

Cell growled in frustration as Piccolo and Tien blocked his way. He clenched his fists. He couldn't sense them anymore which meant either they were too far away now or they had begun to suppress their energies now. Either way, he was not happy about it; especially not after that little gesture Dani had given him. The fact that she got away from him frustrated him as well. NO ONE got away from him! He was the mighty Cell and no one escaped him!

Oh she would pay dearly. But first he had to deal with these two bothersome pests.

"What's your business with the girl Cell?" Piccolo demanded.

"We were merely getting to know each other Piccolo," Cell said and shrugged nonchalantly. "But seeing as how you've interrupted us, I'll just have to find her and settle this unfinished business of ours."

"You're not going anywhere Cell!" Piccolo growled.

"Oh on the contrary Piccolo," Cell chuckled, "I think I am!"

Cell flew up towards the sky directly in front of the sun then turned to face Piccolo and Tien. He put his hands next to his face and then called out, "Solar Flare!"

"No! Damn it!" Piccolo hollered as he and Tien were blinded by the Sun's brightness.

By the time they could see again, Cell was nowhere in sight! He managed to get away once again!

"CELL! YOU COWARD! GET BACK HERE!"

And what was even more frustrating was that he was suppressing his energy again so it was back to the beginning. It seemed like they had no other choice but to return to Kame House.

* * *

They addressed the issue with her blood stained clothes and injury first so they decided to take her to Capsule Corp first before they could regroup at Kame House. At Capsule Corp, Dani got her wound all cleaned and bandaged up, Bulma had given her new clothes, and Trunks and Krillin filled Dani in on the details of who exactly Cell was.

From what they knew about Cell, Trunks figured that if Cell didn't know who Dani was then his being probably didn't contain any of her cells. Cell was probably not happy at all about one of his victims actually managing to escape him so Krillin and Trunks figured it probably wouldn't be best to just leave her on her own. It just wouldn't be safe. Especially her being a Saiyan, they wouldn't want Cell absorbing such a life energy considering Saiyans naturally had high life energies to begin with.

"We should be heading back to Master Roshi's place now."

"Yeah," Trunks nodded in agreement. "Say Dani, we think it'd be best that you stick with us so that if Cell were to come after you, we'd be right there."

"Sounds good to me," Dani shrugged. "I don't really want to deal with him again and I don't know about you, but he seemed pretty pissed when we left."

"Exactly, just thinking about that creep gives me goosebumps," Krillin shuddered. "Anyways, let's go guys, and um, Dani."

And so they took off towards Kame House. After cleaning up and bandaging her wound, Dani was able to move on her own so she didn't need Krillin or Trunk's help. After a while of flying they finally touched down on a small island with a single house labeled Kame House. Krillin introduced Dani to everyone and filled them in on the details on what happened and how they came across her. Shortly after, Trunks took off saying that he was going to go train with his father.

It wasn't long for Piccolo and Tien to arrive.

"Seems like Cell has added a new target to his list," Piccolo growled as he sat down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wha? Me? Why?" Dani questioned as she sat across from Piccolo.

"What happened before we got there?" he asked.

"I've never seen him before in my life. I was just passing by then I got hungry and decided to stop by Nicky Town and get myself something to eat. Once I'm done, that's when I start hearing all of this screaming and also the sound of guns being fired so I go and check it out and all I find are clothes with a big hole in them. I turn around and there is Cell staring at me. Next thing I know he starts attacking me and says that my life energy will help him achieve full power."

First Goku gets sick with the heart disease, then the androids appear, then Cell appears, then Cell reveals he needs to absorb the androids to achieve perfection and power like no other, and now not only did Cell want the androids but also Dani as well? Things just couldn't get any worse. They turned on the TV and reports of Cell's doing were all of the news. Great. That's when Yamcha suggested that they try and locate Cell using a plane rather than flying, that way they could keep their energies low so Cell wouldn't be able to sense them and make an escape. It wasn't much of an idea but damn it, it was better than doing absolutely nothing while that damn Cell was on the loose.

"I'm going too," Dani said. "If what you say is true and Cell ends up coming after me, I wouldn't want to put the people here in any danger."

"Fine," Piccolo replied.

And so they took off to the skies in search of Cell. They had the radio on so they could hear of any new reports of entire populations completely disappearing.

While they were in the plane, Dani asked Krillin if could tell her about Saiyans seeing as how he and Trunks called her one earlier and she didn't want to be out of the loop any longer.

"Oh, um Saiyans, well-" Krillin began timidly when Piccolo interrupted.

"The Saiyans were a race of fighting warriors that once served under an evil tyrant. They would scour the universe for planets that would bring a high price in the Galactic Market and then clear them and ready them for sale."

" 'Were' a race of fighting warriors?"

"I guess you can say they were all wiped out save for a handful such as Gohan here, and his father Goku, Trunks and his father Vegeta, and yourself."

"What about Turles, Broly and his father?"Krillin questioned.

"We disposed of Turles, and Broly is none of our concern," Piccolo answered.

"Oh, right."

"You said you were found in a spacepod when you were a baby?" Piccolo turned back to Dani.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Then by my estimates, you along with Goku and Vegeta are the last remaining full-blooded Saiyans. What I just don't understand is why you were sent to Earth when Goku was already sent?" he muttered the last part to himself. Raditz had told them that a baby such as Goku was more than enough to clear a planet such as Earth, but if that was the case, then why was Dani sent as well?

"Thank you, Piccolo," she said softly, staring at her hands on her lap as she processed everything she had just been told. So she was a Saiyan- a nearly extinct race of fighters that would clear out planets and sell them in the Galactic Market. So that's why she loved to fight, loved eat a lot, had a tail, and had so much power; it was because she was a Saiyan. It all made sense to her now. So this was who she really was, a Saiyan. It was pretty hard to believe. . .

"We've got a real problem on our hands," Tien sighed. "If we look for Cell, then what of the androids and their search for Goku? If we look for the androids, then Cell will continue on absorbing people. But if Cell gets to those androids first, then it might be the end for us all."

"If only Goku were here," Krillin clenched his fist. "He'd know what to do!"

Dani was staring off into space, deep in thought. Cell could suppress his energy and these androids had no energy signatures at all, so either way neither could be sensed. If they were to deal with Cell then they would have to take care of the androids first, that way they would eliminate the possibility of him ever becoming complete. But at the same time, they couldn't just ignore Cell and what he was doing.

"Dani? Dani are you alright?" Gohan questioned.

"I think I have an idea," she said slowly, unsurely, snapping out of her thoughts.

"What do you suggest?" Piccolo wondered, glancing down at her.

Dani was about to say something she REALLY didn't want to say but there was no other choice. "Let me go after Cell," she said slowly, not meeting their widened eyes of surprise from her suggestion.

"Are you out of your mind?" Krillin questioned. "You heard what Piccolo said. If you go then Cell will most likely end up getting you!"

"Exactly," she said.

"Wait, what?" Krillin wondered; confusion etched on his face along with everyone else on the plane.

"If I go now, Cell will surely sense my energy and pursue me to get even with me. While that happens, you guys go to where the androids will most likely look for Goku and deal with them then."

"So what you're saying is that you'll lure Cell away in order for us to deal with the androids and prevent him from achieving perfection?" Piccolo questioned, glancing down at her smaller form.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Alright," he agreed.

"But Piccolo-" Gohan and Krillin protested.

"That's, unfortunately, the best thing we can do right now."

"Wish me luck guys," she waved as Yamcha opened one of the doors and she took off. Little did she know that Goku would soon appear in the plane she had just departed from. . .

* * *

Dani groaned as she flew in search of Cell. She had been flying for a while now with no clues at all as to where that damned bug-faced freak could be hiding.

"This is getting ridiculous! HAAAAAA!" she exclaimed as she began to raise her power level. "If I can't find him then I'll just have to lure him out!"

She abruptly stopped and flew down into a mountainous area to hide where she then suppressed her energy. She continued on again but this time preferring to stay close to the ground.

* * *

He was finishing up absorbing the bio extracts of the people he had terrorized when suddenly he felt a surge in a familiar power. Could it be? It was! He darkly chuckled to himself.

"So she has finally decided to come out and play! What a wonderful woman, she even saved me the trouble of having to search any more for her!"

It was a sudden surge then it completely disappeared. He chuckled easily remembering the direction from which it had come from.

"Ready or not here I come!" he exclaimed as he took off which such speed.

* * *

She had been going on like this for quite a while when she decided to raise her power level again. She froze -feeling that familiar energy- right before she was about to raise her energy. So he had felt her after all. Good. Now to get the hell out of here before he spotted her! She kept on going as fast as she could while keeping her energy as low as possible.

She was in a heavily wooded area when his energy seemed to have just completely disappeared. 'I swear to god if he suppressed it,' she thought as she leaned against a tree for a quick breather.

"I know you're here, my dear!" he called out from above.

Crap! He had located her after all!

"Damn it!" she muttered, pressing her back against the tree. "And here I was hoping that I wouldn't have to confront him."

"There's no point in running or hiding when I know where you are!"

Ha_, if he knew where she was then he would have- holy crap what happened to the top of the tree?_ she thought rhetorically as she looked up to see that the top of the tree she was hiding under had been blasted from above.

Damn it all! There he was! Looking down at her with that damned gleam in his eyes.

"Why, there you are, my dear," he said with his arms crossed over his chest as he touched down on the soft grass. "Quite a nice game we're playing, isn't it?"

"I don't ever recall us playing a game," she said slowly, keeping sight of his tail as it swayed behind him.

"Is that so? That's quite unfortunate because-" He was in front of her within an instant, immediately catching her off guard. "-I do."

* * *

**A/N: Dun-dun-duuuun~! xD**


	3. Sweet Perfection and Surprises

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

_"Why, there you are, my dear," he said with his arms crossed over his chest as he touched down on the soft grass. "Quite a nice game we're playing, isn't it?"_

_"I don't ever recall us playing a game," she said slowly, keeping sight of his tail as it swayed behind him._

_"Is that so? That's quite unfortunate because-" He was in front of her within an instant, immediately catching her off guard. "-I do!"_

* * *

"Damn!" she muttered as he kneed her gut then whirled around and slammed his tail into her side, sending her flying into some trees. She slowly got onto her hands and knees, thinking about her possible options.

She was supposed to stall him so that everyone else had more time to look for the androids. She could either: a) charge straight for him, b) risk playing a game of hide-and-go-seek with him, or c) let him knock her around a bit. Well, considering how strong and powerful he is, if she were to charge at him she would most likely end up getting knocked back down so options A and C pretty much tied in to one another. So B it was. Now how exactly to go about it. . .

He took his time walking over to her. No matter what she did, it would all end the same. He could take all the time in the world, either way the end result would be the same. She was still on her hands and knees when he noticed her, laughing? But why would she be laughing?

That's when she slowly got back up with her back still to him and dusted herself off. She glanced over her shoulder at him with a big grin on her face. Just what was she doing? She bent over slightly then patted her rear.

"Kiss my ass!"

She flipped him off then disappeared.

"WHAT! Why that little-" he gritted out as he clenched his claw-like hands into fists. No! She was definitely not going to get away from him this time!

Her long dark hair that she usually kept up in a pony-tail was now flowing behind her in waves, as she jumped from tree to tree in an attempt to keep her power level low. She was still grinning. She couldn't help but grin, smile in fact! Even if it was one of pure madness, insanity even. She figured if she was going to die, she would sure as hell live it up these last few moments, minutes, hours- whatever time she managed to have.

She continued on without even looking back. She tried to keep her power level as low as she could but deep down she knew that despite that, he could probably still locate her. The problem now was that she couldn't sense his at all which not only was he suppressing it, but he was surely locating her-

CRASH.

She crashed full force into something that flashed right in front of her. She immediately lost her balance and fell off of the tree and down to the ground with a loud thud.

"Oww," she sat up and groaned, rubbing her face as her tail swayed behind her in agitation. What the hell was that? It sure as hell wasn't a damn tree because trees don't just move in front of people for them to crash into! Oh no-

"You should watch where you're going," Cell chuckled, as he touched down on the ground. "We wouldn't want you damaging that pretty face of yours," he said in that raspy voice as his tail shot out from behind him and stopped just before making contact with her neck.

Her neck stiffened immediately as her eyes glared at him. Pretty face? Eww, weirdo. Damn bastard was just messing with her.

"I should watch where I'm going? YOU should watch where you're going! It's not nice to get in people's way like that. Especially when your body is so damn hard, I'm surprised I didn't break my nose."

"That is just the strength of my exoskeleton, my dear," he said slowly, running the tip of his stinger up and down along the side of her neck.

"Exoskeleton? God you sound even more like a disgusting bug-faced freak," she spat, feeling the tip of his stinger on her neck.

"Disgusting bug-faced freak, eh? Are you unhappy with this body," he said almost mockingly with that damn gleam in his eye. It was almost as if he was, amused by this all. Damn bastard!

"Not just your body, Cell. Your very existence is what pisses me off."

This Saiyan sure was an interesting one, especially her rambunctious demeanor and attitude. For some reason he felt as though he didn't want to kill her anymore. But just because of that, it didn't mean that he wouldn't toy with his little friend.

"If that were the case," he chuckled, "Then you should just wait until I achieve my perfect form."

"Is it any different than now?"

"Very," he chuckled darkly. "Very soon, once we finish our little business here, I will absorb those two androids and show along with the rest of the world my perfect being!"

"Yeah- No," she replied. She quickly grabbed his tail and with a sudden burst of inner strength, swung him once around and sent him flying into nearby trees. She wasted no time in following it up with plenty of scatter shot attacks. The area was now engulfed in a large cloud of dirt and dust. She tried to catch her breath as she scanned the area for him. Surely that wasn't enough to even damage that disgusting bug so what was taking him so lo-oh god!

He shot out of the cloud with an array of punches and kicks; all of which Dani could barely dodge or keep up with. But she would admit that she was doing a bit better since their first encountered earlier that day. Yet, his attacks felt even more powerful even though she knew he was holding back. Could it be. . . could it be that he finally reached his full power?

With a few good punches and kicks, he pushed her back then suddenly whirled around and slammed his tail into her side once again sending her flying into some trees. Only this time, the trees didn't break. She crashed face first into the tree; slowly sliding down the length of the tree until she hit the ground. She was breathing heavily, resting her head against the trunk of the tree as she tried to catch her breath once more. Oh dear lord, who knows how many times she had hit her head whether it be from an attack or a collision. Sooner or later she knew it would all catch up to her and begin to impair her judgment.

She didn't even hear or sense him approach her. He pulled her up by the back of her shirt. Whoa did she suddenly feel lightheaded or what. Seems like the exhaustion and many shots to the head were beginning to affect her sooner than she thought and had hoped for. He set her down and watched on in amusement as her tail immediately shot out in an attempt to keep her balanced as it looked like if her legs would go out at any minute. She was definitely done now.

She teetered on a bit until she finally leaned on the tree for support. She was about to push herself off when he felt something quite unsettling. She froze- her eyes widening slightly. This energy, it felt like Piccolo. It was so strong though. That's when it hit her. They must've found the androids and he must be fighting them right now! Damn it! Cell! She slightly glanced over at him and she knew that he felt that power too. Well there was only one thing to do.

"Sneak attack!" she called out as she sprang out with a hard knee to his chin that made him stagger back slightly. Success! Now to run away- hey, crap there went her legs. He easily caught her as she fell forward onto his chest.

"Well hello there," he said in that raspy voice as his eyes looked down at her.

"Uh, hi," she replied with a grin. But the next thing she knew, she felt a pinch on her neck and she completely went limp in his arms.

Ah finally. Now that that was taken care of, it was now time for him to reach his perfection! He wrapped his arm around her waist so she that she was positioned at his side, then took off towards the source of that great power. He flew as fast as he could, excitement filling his being. It mattered not if they could feel him coming. He just wanted to see the look of fear in their eyes once they saw him there. Oh such delight!

He could sense so much energy just radiating out from their fight. It was almost as if they were purposely calling out for him to arrive. He laughed; such fools had no idea just what awaited them once he arrived.

* * *

Piccolo and Android 17 were exchanging some fierce punches to each other's stomachs when they jumped back. Piccolo shook his head in an attempt to refocus but as he hid, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye that made his eyes widened. He whipped around and stood frozen in shock. It was him! It was Cell! Wait, but what about- oh no! Dani! He thought as he noticed Cell holding her limp form. But how could this be? Damn it! He was too focused on fighting Android 17 that he didn't even sense Cell coming.

Cell's viper-like eyes gleamed in satisfaction upon seeing the shocked expression of Piccolo. He let go of Dani and jumped down from where he was standing. He walked right past Piccolo; the latter still frozen in shock.

"Why thank you Piccolo for leading me here," Cell laughed as he began to power up to his full power.

"What is that Piccolo? And why is it interrupting our fight?" #17 called out to Piccolo.

Piccolo couldn't believe what he was hearing. The androids had no idea who Cell was and what his goals were. Damn, this could make things a bit complicating. . .

"#17! His name is Cell and he came here to absorb you and Android #18!"

"What? Ha, yeah, like that'll ever happen," #17 replied coolly.

"#17! You and #18 have to get out of here now!" Piccolo exclaimed, feeling Cell's power increase.

"C'mon Piccolo, we can take him," #17 said cockily, taking a stance as Cell reached his full power.

"Now, it's time for you to become a part of something far greater than you could ever imagine!" Cell charged at them, easily swatting Piccolo aside and headed towards #17.

He was in front of him within an instant. Cell's speed caught the android off guard as he landed some hard kicks and punches, finally knocking the android down. Yes, finally one step closer to perfection, he thought as his stinger opened up to absorb #17. Unfortunately, just as he was about to absorb #17, Piccolo attacked him; allowing the raven haired android to escape from his grasp.

Foolish Piccolo. Did he actually think he could stand up to him? Cell noticed #17 coming in for an attack so he easily knocked him away and set his sights for Piccolo. If he got rid of Piccolo, then there would be no more interference.

After a foolish effort on Piccolo's behalf, Cell easily defeated him and blasted a hole through his chest. He tossed the lifeless Piccolo into the sea then set his sights once again on #17. The android was no match for him as he went to absorb him once more. Only this time, he was interrupted by a very unlikely someone- Android 16!

Android 16 landed a direct and solid punch to Cell's face which made him stagger back and once again lose grasp of #17. So the silent giant claimed to be just as strong him? Well they'd just have to see about that!

After a fierce struggle between the two androids, it seemed as though #16 had the upper hand. What frustrated Cell was the revelation that he could not absorb him! #16 took advantage of the surprise and continued to pummel Cell down, even going as far as completely pulling off his tail. However that effort was in vain for Cell had Piccolo's genes in him, and for that, he could simply regenerate a new tail. Despite that, #16 continued his attacks. Cell tried to counter-attack but it had no effect against #16's Inferno Flash.

"#17! #18! You must get out of here now! Do not give Cell the opportunity to absorb you!" #16 called out to his fellow androids.

"Are you kidding me? With you #16, the three of us are unstoppable," #17 remarked, cockily. "Nothing can get in our way!"

#16's eyes widened as he noticed Cell coming out of the ground behind #17.

"#17!" he called out, but it was too late. Cell had quickly gotten to him and successfully absorbed him.

Cell's body erupted in power as he began to transform into his Semi-Perfect form.

It was then that Dani began to stir. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head, trying to recollect the events that had occurred. That's when it all hit her. . .as well as that small pebble that just hit the back of her head. Just where was all this power she was sensing coming from? She turned around and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. It was Cell! B-but he looked, different. He looked more humanoid than he did before, it looked as though he actually had a face now with the exception of his nose, his wings were gone, his tail was longer and was colored orange and black, and he was now way bulkier in size.

He must have absorbed one of the androids! That could be the only explanation! Her thoughts were proven correct when she noticed the remaining androids trying to make an escape but were intercepted by Cell. Whoa was he fast! He seemed like a giant blur the way he easily caught up to the androids. She saw the big guy land a hard punch to Cell's face but it appeared as though Cell was completely unfazed by it. That's when Cell retaliated by nearly blowing off the big android's head off.

Dani gasped at the force and brutality of the attack. He was definitely a monster. She saw a shadow up in the sky and was surprised to see Tien. He had his hands in a triangle formation and had his sights set directly for Cell.

"Just what are you doing?" Cell called up at him.

"I'm going to stop you right here Cell! Have a taste of my Tri-Beam! HAAAA!" Tien released his attack. He called out to the androids to make their escape before Cell came out and attacked them all. That's when he noticed Dani looking on in awe and so he called out to her too.

"Dani! What are you doing! Help get the android out of here!" he ordered, firing another round of Tri-Beam attacks at Cell.

Dani snapped out of her little trance and flew over to the androids. She skipped the introductions and got straight to the point. "Look, I don't know you and you don't know me. But right now we need to get you out and away from here as possible, otherwise Cell will absorb you as well and we definitely don't want that," she said urgently. They accepted her help and allowed for her to help in carrying #16 from one side as #18 carried from the other.

"Get away!" Tien called out, "Far away from here as possible!"

"Be careful!" she called back to him as she flew away with the androids.

After many Tri-Beam attacks, exhaustion finally kicked in as Tien fell to the ground unconscious. Cell slowly rose out from the large crater the attacks had made and sensed his surroundings. He knew the androids had no energies to detect but he was aware that Dani was with them so he just had to track down her energy. He couldn't find it though! Damn it! She was either suppressing it or they had managed to make a great escape. Either way he was none too happy about it.

His attention immediately went to Tien- the reason why they got away. How dare he think he could stall his plans with such a futile attack. He would finish Tien off as retribution for the hindrance! Just as he was about to fire, someone he certainly did not expect to see appeared before him. It was Goku! But what was he doing here? He quickly disappeared then reappeared next to the seaside. He was pulling something out of the water. Was it. . . It was! It was Piccolo! Tch, if he wasn't dead then the pathetic fool was most likely hanging on by a mere thread.

Cell and Goku were locked in a fierce stare-down until Goku spoke and said that they would not fight today. But Cell would not have it. He would fight Goku right now! He charged full force at the Saiyan but right before his fist made contact, Goku completely disappeared.

That technique. . . the one Goku used to suddenly disappear and reappear. . . that was something Cell definitely wanted to know. There was no use in just wondering about it now. There was an android he needed to find!

And so he took off.

* * *

Dani sighed as she leaned back against the trunk of a tree, atop one of its branches. They had stopped at a small chain of islands and decided it would be best to stop for a bit and regain themselves somewhat; especially seeing as how beyond this chain was nothing but open sea. Who knows when they would encounter land if they had continued on.

Dani was aware that the android had no power levels which meant that Cell would surely try to track her down. If that was the case, then she would have to completely suppress it. She folded her arms behind her head and unwrapped her tail from around her waist; just letting it slowly sway back and forth. She sat up suddenly when she felt something grab a hold of her tail. She looked down and couldn't help the smile from seeing a small squirrel sitting on the curved tip. It looked like the little guy was just enjoying himself, just chilling, sitting on her tail as it swayed back and forth.

"We may not know who you are, but thank you," the big android spoke up at Dani.

"Huh, oh no problem. My enemy is your enemy, simple as that," she shrugged as she looked down at them from her place atop the tree branch. The little squirrel climbed up the length of her tail and back and settled on her shoulder; its soft tail brushing her cheek leaving a slight tickle.

"My tail is _almost_ like yours," she laughed. The little squirrel gave a look. She smiled, "I said almost." Looks like more squirrels wanted to give her company for now she had one sitting on her tail, one on her head, another on the branch beside her, plus the original little squirrel still perched on her shoulder. Ah, if only everyday could be like this.

She was playing with the squirrels when suddenly Cell's loud, booming voice caught her attention. Reveal themselves or he would destroy all of the islands one by one? That monster!

"Do not let Cell's threats get to you," #16 said to both of them. He was right; she couldn't let Cell's threats get to her. She couldn't let him detect her energy! All was quiet when suddenly an explosion rang throughout. She knew what he had done. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Another explosion sounded, and Dani was beginning to slip near the edge. She tightly gripped at the fabric of her pants, trying to control herself but she felt herself slowly slipping away.

"Dani," #16 warned, seeing her struggle.

Another explosion. That's it! She was about to make a move when suddenly she felt two different powers arrive. Whoa were they powerful or what. And one of them felt like Trunks. . . whoa could it really be Trunks though?

* * *

The fight between Cell and Vegeta quickly ensued after their confrontation. Cell shockingly soon realized that Vegeta was much more powerful than he; even in this form! Even after powering up to full power, he was unable to even injure Vegeta let alone land a hit!

Damn that Vegeta! Surely if he never had appeared, he would have successfully flushed the android out and successfully absorbed her. Wait- perhaps there still was a way. If he appealed to the Saiyan Prince's ego and desire to fight strong opponents, then perhaps he would be allowed to search for #18 once more.

Cell told Vegeta that if he let him go, then he would surely give him the fight he so desired. Vegeta, wanting a stronger opponent, fell right into Cell's trap and let him go. Now there were only a couple of islands left so she just had to be in one of those. As he was about to continue his search, he was blocked by Trunks. Great, another Saiyan to deal with. He was pleased however when Vegeta intervened but not before he suffered some devastating kicks and punches at the hands of Trunk.

As he was slouched over holding his gut, his eyes widened when he spotted Android 18. Perfection would soon be his! Trunks looked over at what Cell was staring at in delight. Oh no! The android! And it didn't seem like they knew they were up here. He spotted Krillin with the Android and called out to them in warning.

Cell charged at the Android with Trunks in hot pursuit behind him. Vegeta kicked Trunks out of the way leaving Cell to absorb his android. But as he charged, something shot out and kicked him in his jaw. It wasn't Trunks, nor Vegeta, not anyone down there. Then who?

"Dani!" he growled in that deep voice as the young female Saiyan had a look of content on her face.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to do something which is why she shot out of the tree in an attempt to surprise him and it worked. She felt pretty awesome for the fact that she landed a hit on him in this form. Heh, the fact that she managed to hit him meant that she was most likely going to die right then and there. It didn't matter now, if this allowed Krillin and the android to make an escape, then so be it. Right now, every little second mattered.

"As much as you have me wanting, this isn't the time nor place for us to play."

Wait- what? Wanting? Wanting what-

Her thoughts were interrupted when he appeared before her and dug his knee in her gut with such force that she coughed up blood. He caught her ankle before she fell down to the earth and swung her around a few times. He threw her far over the mountain and into the sea, even going as far to shoot a powerful ki blast just for good measures. Now there would be no interruptions.

He noticed Krillin and #18 trying to make an escape as well as Trunks coming up from behind. There was only one way to deal with them all at the same time. He flew up towards the sun and faced them all. "SOLAR FLARE," he called out, successfully temporarily blinding everyone on sight long enough to absorb #18. Perfection was finally his.

* * *

Dani gasped for air as she burst from out of the water and swam towards the shore of the island. She glanced up and noticed this was not the same one she was on before. Damn just how hard did that bastard throw her? She collapsed on the shore and could easily feel the power and energy in the air- there was a fight going on. But between who?

No. It couldn't be! Cell! Had he reached his perfect form? Damn it all!

She felt one power quickly drop but immediately another rise. It was Trunks! And boy oh boy did he feel stronger than ever.

"Kick his ass Trunks," she cheered slowly as she struggled to get up. She dragged herself out of the open and towards the rocky area near the center of the island.

Who knows how much time had passed when she sensed all of the fighting stop. By this point, she had regained some of her energy but her abdomen was beginning to feel pretty tender. She figured she had enough energy to fly back to Kame House but just as she was about to, she felt something appear behind her. She slowly turned around, eyes wide in shock.

"Well hello there," that smooth, velvety voice spoke.

It was him! It was Cell! Oh lord did he look different. He looked much more humanoid than he did before. He looked almost. . . handsome. Wait! No! What was she thinking! She wasn't! That was the problem.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" he smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I-I. . . Y-you're-"

"Perfect?" he finished. "I told you this body was much more, _perfect_, than the first," he said in a cool voice as he slowly approached her still frozen form. "Do I not look like a 'disgusting, bug-faced freak' now?" he breathed in her ear.

That's when she snapped out of it and jumped back, putting some distance between the two. Her heart was racing. She didn't know if it was fear or. . .

Just what did he want? Was he going to kill her? Then might as well do it! She didn't appreciate the toying!

No, screw it. She wasn't going to die. Not here and not now.

She abruptly turned around and went to fly up but he caught her ankle before she could even move.

He chuckled. "Where are you going my dear? Were we not about to PLAY!" he exclaimed as he slammed her into the mountain, still holding onto her ankle.

She groaned, trying to repress the pain. He held her up by her ankle so that they were about eye level to each other and began to squeeze her ankle. Yes, yes! That's the look he wanted to see! That look of pain!

He was going to snap her ankle! The pain was so intense yet she couldn't cry out! She wouldn't! She had to do something! But what? She was sure that she could blast him with everything she had yet he would still be unfazed. Oh god. . . desperate times call for desperate measures. . .

She slowly reached up for his head then suddenly brought her lips to his.

His eyes widened in surprise from the kiss. The instant he let her go from the surprise, she was already gone; leaving him to process everything that had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: And there's that :D**

**'Til next time!**


	4. Twelve Hours

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

_She slowly reached up for his head then suddenly brought her lips to his._

_His eyes widened in surprise from the kiss. The instant he let her go from the surprise, she was already gone; leaving him to process everything that had just happened._

* * *

He had NEVER expected her to make such an action.

His eyes were still wide in surprise. His body had not moved an inch. His arm was still in the position it had been when he was squeezing away at her ankle.

A smirk formed on his face as he processed things in his head. His arms were back at his sides when he glanced up at the sky.

"Interesting, very interesting" he chuckled. "So it seems our game has moved up a level."

And so he took off to the skies, in search of a location to hold his tournament.

* * *

"AAHHHHHH!" Dani wailed as she flew as fast as she could towards Kame House.

'I kissed him! OH MY GAWD, I KISSED HIM!' she screamed in her head.

She flew down slightly above the water and scooped some up with her hand, not stopping in her flight. She rinsed her mouth, spit the water out, and continued the little cycle for about three more times.

She just still couldn't believe it. But she had no other choice! He would have snapped her ankle! That bastard! He could have snapped her ankle from the very beginning; he just wanted to see the pain etched on her face! And yet despite all of that. . . she couldn't get the image of his perfect form out of her head.

He looked much more humanoid than he did in his previous form, for now he had a fully formed nose and mouth. He was smaller and less bulky than his previous form but still larger than his first form. She noticed that his wings had grown back and were colored black with a purple hue, along with his shoulders, chest, and lower legs. The orange line that went to his chin and to both sides of his ears was now yellow. His skin was a ethereal ivory color, and his face. . . oh his face. He had purple markings around his eyes running down his cheeks to his strong jaw line. But what got her attention the most were his eyes- those hot pink colored eyes. . .

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind from all of that.

"Oh my god, I've must have been hit harder in the head than I first imagined," she groaned.

She finally touched on the shores of the small island and headed inside. It was completely quiet. Was no one home? She called out and still got no response. That's when Turtle, from the doorway, told her that everyone had gone to Capsule Corp. She needed some time to regain her strength so she decided to not leave just yet but rather relax a bit to calm her thoughts down.

She sat down on the cushioned seating and before she knew it, she was lying down for a much needed nap. A while later, she slowly came to; feeling much better than before yet still drained and injured. She sat up and reached for the remote that was on the low table and began flipping through the channels. There was absolutely nothing to watch. She continued flipping through the channels until she saw something very disturbing. She blinked then flipped it back to the previous channel.

It was Cell! Was he- was he at the TV station? Dani flipped the channel accordingly as he moved up from studio to studio until he finally reached the news broadcasting station. She clenched her fists, helplessly, as he killed the anchorman with a simple flick of his finger and made an announcement. She stared at the TV screen in shock at what he was saying. What? A tournament? The Cell Games? In ten days? Now he was just full of himself. He wanted to challenge the Earth's greatest fighters just so he could test the limit of his new power. If no one managed to defeat him then he would exterminate all life on Earth and enjoy seeing the people's terrified faces in the process. That monster!

She could feel her anger rising as she tightly gripped the remote control. He had just destroyed a large section of the city with a simple blast! She was just about to turn the TV set off when-

"Oh, one last thing before I'm on my way," Cell smirked, "Dani, if you could be so kind as to make your way to me within the next twelve hours. Otherwise, I'll have to find you myself," he finished in a dark voice.

Her eyes were wide as she turned the TV off. She set the remote back down on the low table before she broke it in her rising anger.

"Damn it," she gritted out. "Everyone else gets ten days while I don't even get one!" she exclaimed as she stood up. Twelve hours? He had lost his mind.

"W-where are you going?" Turtle asked as he blocked her from leaving.

"Out to the city," she replied with a serious look in her eyes.

"B-but you're injured."

"This is nothing. Now please, move."

"Are you going to confront Cell?"

Her eyes softened as she sighed and raked a hand through her long, dark hair. "Honestly, I don't know."

Turtle knew there was nothing he could do to stop the Saiyan. But at the most he could give her something that would help her in the least.

"Please, follow me," he said as he made his way inside Kame House with Dani right behind him. He stopped next to a counter and pointed up at the cupboards. "At the very back of that cupboard you'll find two small beans that will restore your energy and health if you eat just one. Please eat one and take the other with you."

She cautiously glanced down at him then reached up and patted around until she felt two small bean-like objects.

"Is this it?" she showed him the small beans to which he nodded. So if she ate one, her energy and health would be restored and she would be good as new? Well, what else did she have to lose? She chewed then swallowed the bean and almost immediately she could feel her power rise and go back to normal. She felt great!

"What was that?" she asked, tucking the other bean away.

"It's called a Senzu Bean."

"A Senzu Bean huh? Why did that old man have it hiding in the back?" she questioned.

"He kept it there just in case a time ever arose in which he would join or be needed in battle. But I'm afraid my old friend is way past his prime," Turtle chuckled lightly.

"Thank you, though," she said with smile, crouching down slightly to pet his head. "I'll be on my way now."

Turtle watched as she left the house and flew off.

* * *

The Z fighters stared at the TV screen in shock at Cell's announcement of the Cell Games. They were also in shock from his last little bit before he left.

"What happened to Dani?" Krillin uttered.

"After my fight with Cell, before you and my father had arrived, I tried to sense and locate her but I couldn't. I even searched around the islands but nothing," Trunks explained.

"You don't think she died?" Krillin questioned worriedly.

"No. During my fight with Cell, I sensed something out in the distance on a nearby island that felt a lot like her. I just hope she's alright."

"Just why in the world would Cell be interested in some human female?" Vegeta question haughtily, approaching the group.

"She just so happens to be a Saiyan, Vegeta," Yamcha replied in contempt at the Saiyan Prince.

"What?" Vegeta's eyes widened. Trunks nodded when Vegeta looked in his direction. "But how can this be?"

"We don't know ourselves Vegeta," Krillin spoke up, "but all we know is that she is a Saiyan, and she even has the tail to prove it."

Could it be true? Could there really be another full-blooded Saiyan on Earth?

He merely walked away from the group, seemingly letting the issue go. If they had ten days then he would waste no time just sitting around doing nothing. He stated that he was going to go train, with Trunks following suit right behind him.

"I really hope Dani is alright," Krillin said softly.

"Hey bro, we all do," Yamcha assured, placing a reassuring hand on Krillin's shoulder.

All thinking of what exactly Cell had planned. . .

* * *

Cell stood in the center of his newly constructed ring with his eyes closed and arms crosses over his chest. He was wondering if he'd have to look for Dani or not. He could honestly say that he wasn't sure what it would come to. Yet, either way, the result would be the same.

He had given her twelve hours. Only a couple had passed and he was already feeling bored and impatient which surprised him slightly. He had waited so long to achieve perfection so he knew patience, yet for some reason, right now he couldn't wait. Twelve hours. If she didn't show up by the end of those twelve hours, he would go out and find her. Well, he never said that he wouldn't try and draw her out. Perhaps that would kill some time, terrorizing your way around the planet all the while luring out a Saiyan. It would all be completely fair for he technically wouldn't be searching for her, he'd just be killing time by having his own fun; and if he just so happened to run into her, ah, well what a pleasure that would be.

* * *

Dani looked down at the people of the city from atop a rooftop as they all scrambled to leave the city. Heh, the whole world saw that broadcast. Of course everyone would be terrified. Barely one day in his perfect form and Cell had already managed to put the entire planet's population into frenzy. They all looked like little ants as they scrambled around. She thought it was foolish though, the way they thought they'd be better off in the countryside and away from the city when in truth, no place was safe for them.

"Meh," she groaned spitefully. At least they had ten days where she didn't even have one. She had less then twelve hours now. Great. She tapped her chin in thought, thinking what she could possibly do if these were going to be her last few hours alive. Oh! She had an idea!

She glanced back down and decided to stick to the air seeing as how she didn't want to get ran over by all of those crazy people.

A few hours later. . .

"We love you Dani!" the entire drunk bar called out as Dani walked out after some nice long hours of drinking.

"I love you guys too!" she called back at them as she waved goodbye.

Ha, who would have thought that the people who stayed behind were the ones that thought Cell was nothing but a big hoax. The funnier thing was, who wouldn't think to find them at a bar enjoying their 'last days to live'. It was all quite interesting though, having a bunch of drunken people explain to you why they thought Cell was nothing but a fake. She wasn't drunk but rather slightly buzzed. She could never get drunk and she now knew that it was because of her Saiyan genes that could support the alcohol.

Now, what else to do? She glanced up at the changing sky and couldn't believe it was already the evening and almost night time. She also took a deep breath through her nose and realized that she reeked of booze, dirt, sweat, blood, and self pity. . . that was the last time she broke up a bar fight.

A spa sounded great and she figured that it would be completely empty seeing as how all the cars were now stuck in the interstate traffic leaving the city and that the city itself was completely abandoned. Her thoughts were proven correct when she landed in front of the spa and went right in. Fools, they didn't even bother locking anything. Everyone just got up and left, fearing for their lives. Well that was a good thing for her because that meant that everything was fully functional and all she had to do was to get her little self in that hot tub.

"I need to hurry before my buzz wears off," she mused as she made her way straight to the dressing rooms. She stripped off her clothes in the changing area and changed into one of the robes figuring she'd end up getting rid of it after her shower and settle on a simple towel. She set her clothes on the small bench planning on washing them once she was done, then headed over to the next room to the showers to clean herself then over to the awaiting hot tub to relax. Lucky for her there was a cart that had wine on it. And it was unopened! Sweetness!

She sank down into the water, feeling her muscles relax completely. Ah, yes, this was quite a way to enjoy oneself. . .

* * *

Ah how he enjoyed seeing the looks of fear and panic come across the people when they saw him coming! Such a delightful feeling it was!

Everyone seemed to be in a hurry to leave the cities. Hmm, he wondered why. Such foolish creatures. No matter where they fled, he would kill them all!

He touch down on the city street, and just like all of the other cities he had been to, it was completely empty. He let out a laugh, content with the fear he had instilled upon the entire population within one day.

Just as he was about to fly away, he felt a familiar presence that made a large evil grin appear on his face. What were the odds of this happening? He thought amusedly. He tracked her down to some human grooming center. He quietly walked in, wanting to see the look of fear, or shock, or surprise, or maybe all, on her face when she saw him. He entered what appeared to be changing room when he noticed her clothes on the bench. His grin broadened. Ah, so she was here. Perfect.

He followed the heat and steam until he reached a door which led to the room that appeared to be the source of all of the heat. He slid it open loudly and stood at the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest with a big smirk on his face. Her back was to him but he could clearly see her stiffen and freeze.

"Ah, so there you are my dear."

* * *

**A/N: :D**

**hehehe**


	5. Nifty Little Saiyan

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

_He followed the heat and steam until he reached a door which led to the room that appeared to be the source of all of the heat. He slid it open loudly and stood at the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest with a big smirk on his face. Her back was to him but he could clearly see her stiffen and freeze._

"_Ah, so there you are my dear."_

* * *

Her eyes widened. No! NO. NO! Son of a bitch! GYAA! She still had hours left! So what the hell! To make things even worse, she was completely naked except for the towel wrapped around her body. And she was still buzzed due to the wine and previous alcohol! Well maybe that part wasn't so bad hehehe.

She groaned and hung her head down.

"Don't you know how to knock?" she glanced back over her shoulder to glare up at him, tightly gripping the towel. "And what are you doing here? Not only is this the ladies side, I still had hours left! So get out! You're killing my buzz."

"My apologies," he smirked, "I couldn't help but notice your energy as I was flying around the city."

She stood up and faced him. "You haven't been killing people, have you?"

He laughed. "On the contrary, I've merely been flying around, enjoying the looks of fear and panic that come across those pathetic creatures when they see me coming. As for your time, does it really matter how much time you had left? Did you really think you could escape me?"

"I wasn't trying to escape you," she retorted. "I was just trying to enjoy my last few hours to live, but then you came and interrupted that!"

"Who said I would kill you," he looked at her amusedly.

She blinked. "Wait, you're not going to kill me? Huh? Why? No- not why. What I mean is- uh, what?"

Did she really hear that right? He wasn't going to kill her? Then why the hell was he chasing her down!

"Those are reasons for me to know-"

"And me to find out, blah blah blah, I get it."

His brow twitched.

"Well if that's settled," he turned his back to her, "You have ten minutes to change and we'll be on our way."

"Fine," she murmured.

He blinked. He wasn't expecting her to give in so easily. He was honestly expecting a fight out of her. Huh, he wondered what could have possibly gotten into her.

Like hell was she going to change with him right there! Damn pervert! First he intrudes like if it were nothing, and now he wanted her to change while his back was to her. Oh hell no! She slowly got out of the hot tub and tightly secured the towel around her body. She quietly flew over to him and looked over his shoulder at his face. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. Okay. . . but that didn't mean she still trusted him!

He chuckled. "Is there something I can help you with?" he questioned with his eyes still closed and body still.

She jumped back in surprise. "N-no! I just wanted to see for myself that your eyes were closed!"

"Why would they be open?"

"Why are you still in the ladies area?"

"I can't exactly have you running off."

Although it would be awfully fun if she did.

"Not that it really matters anyways. I can easily detect your energy. Even now I can feel your movement."

She stopped and glanced at his back with a smug look. 'Hehehe, feel this then,' she though as she flipped him off. Ha!

Now to look for her clothes. She looked around and couldn't find them. Strange. . .That's when she remembered. Her clothes weren't here. She left them on the bench in the changing rooms! The entrance to which Cell was blocking. . . crap.

She cleared her throat. "Um Cell, my clothes are-"

He smirked to himself. He was beginning to wonder when she would realize where she had left them.

She was cut off when he tossed her her clothes from over his shoulder. Wait, he had them? Pervert! He was probably waiting for the ten minutes to be up so she'd have to leave in the towel! God this guy was really starting to piss her off. Hell no was she going to change here now. She didn't care that his eyes were closed, she wouldn't do it.

She walked up to him. "Excuse me," she said as she slid past him through a small opening in between his body and the doorway, and made her way towards the changing rooms.

"Just where are you going?"

"To change!"

Except she didn't make it a few steps without stopping and walking back to the other room; only this time he stepped aside for her to pass.

"Forgot my wine," she mumbled, as she walked passed him once again and this time actually headed to go change.

"Why must you humans be so complicated?" he called out to her as he slowly approached the doorway that led to the changing rooms.

"Well I'm not a human, remember! I'm a Saiyan! And I have you to thank for telling me that!" she hollered back at him as she slammed the door of the changing stall, nearly breaking it off. She looked down at her clothes and pouted slightly; her clothes were still dirty and yet here she had no choice but to change back into them. She groaned spitefully, changing back into those clothes, yet determined that she would find new ones. . . or at least wash these.

She didn't even bother using her hands in opening the stall door. She merely kicked it down and stepped out with her arms crossed over her chest and wine at hand. Her tail swayed behind her as she glanced back at him.

"Well?" she questioned before beginning to slowly walk away, not even bothering to wait for him. He merely smirked and followed closely behind.

Dani's brow furrowed as she quickly reviewed things in her head. So he wasn't going to kill her. Who knows where they would be going. Most likely to his ring, she figured. She couldn't just give up and give in this easily to him though. Like hell would she give in without a fight! She had to think of a plan. But that was kind of hard when she could clearly feel and hear him walking right behind her. He was staring at her, she just knew it! She didn't need to look back to verify, she could just _feel_ it. He was boring holes in her back.

She had to focus though. She had to think! What exactly could she do though? He far surpassed her in speed, strength, power, everything! Where could she go? No place was safe from him- that's when she remembered something. Trunks! And Piccolo! And Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, everyone! They could help her! Yes, that was it! But now, how exactly to go about that. She couldn't fly off towards them because of the pain in the ass walking closely behind her. Well, if she couldn't go to them, she'd make them come to her.

She stepped out into the cloudy, fresh night and couldn't help but notice the silence of the large city. It felt completely deserted; it basically was, except for those few idiots drinking the rest of their lives away at the bar. It was completely quiet, and dark; the only light coming from the street lights that gave the entire setting an eerie feeling. She took a hold of her wine bottle as Cell stood beside her and glanced up at the night sky. She took a swig of it then sighed deeply, glancing down at the bottle in her hand before suddenly jumping up and shattering it onto his face; temporarily blinding him. She was gone within the next instant.

He stepped back, growling out at the pain of having that damned alcoholic beverage get in his eyes. And yet, he could help but feel a malicious smile creep its way onto his face as he let out a wicked laugh. Ohoho, she was quite a nifty one. It seems as though he would be having his fun after all. Let the games continue!

He straightened himself up once his sight returned to him and easily tracked her down. Foolish girl, she wasn't even trying to conceal herself. It was quite the opposite. She was raising her power as if she wanted him to find her- That's when he realized her intentions and couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Quite a nifty girl indeed. However, it would be far too late by the time those foolish Z fighters arrived!

Just like before, she couldn't help but laugh as she flew as fast as she could all the while raising her power. She was probably going crazy, mad, or even insane, for the fact that she felt so alive. She loved the adrenaline that coursed through her veins, the excitement that flooded her being. She'd never before experienced such a feeling in her life, and she loved it. That's when her resolve was clear in her mind. No matter what, she would never give in to him without a fight! She was never one to give in so easily. And she sure as hell wasn't about to start now. Even if her opponent was the mighty, fearsome, Cell. Bleh, he was just another bug that needed to be stepped on. . . no matter how handsome. . . or charming. . . he may look- no no no, none of those thoughts!

She abruptly stopped as he appeared before her with an evil, dark look on his face.

"Resorting to dirty tricks, huh? Now now Dani, where is your noble Saiyan pride?" he questioned mockingly.

"Somewhere at the bar," she chortled, crossing her arms.

"And here I thought we wouldn't be able to have a little fun and enjoy our game," he said with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"Well then it's a good thing I decided to stay and have YOU come to ME. Like a little, bitch," her eyes narrowed with a mischievous gleam to them.

His eyes narrowed as well; a frown forming on his perfect features.

"A lady such as yourself should not speak in such a manner," he said coolly.

"Bite me," she replied with a big grin. Next thing she knew, she was flying through air and into a building.

"Oww," she laughed, lying atop the rubble as dust and debris filled the night air. She sat up and shook her head with her big grin never faltering. "You were telling me about resorting to dirty tricks? Heh, that was a sucker punch, a dirty bitch move," she laughed as she got up and dusted herself off. "How'd that wine feel by the way?" she smirked.

His brow twitched. He fired a ki blast down, completely leveling the entire block. Once the dust settled, he couldn't sense her energy. He knew she was out there somewhere in the shadows. That blast was nothing. He could level the entirety of the city with one blast if he so desired. But no, he didn't want to kill his Saiyan friend.

He turned around just in time to block one of her kicks from behind followed by an array of attacks. He easily dodged or blocked them with ease. She was beginning to get frustrated, he could easily tell.

"Why. Don't. You. Stay. Still!" she exclaimed. Her eyes widened in surprise when her fist actually made contact with his face. Yes! But something didn't feel right. He was perfectly still. She slowly drew her arm back and saw that he had that arrogant smirk on his face. What!

"Happy?" he questioned haughtily.

Her expression fell. "W-what?"

"My turn."

Damn him! She clenched her fist and charged at him once more except this time he dug his knee into her gut then knocked her down to the ground with a hit to her back. She regained herself and moved out of the way before making contact with the ground, just in time to avoid his foot as it was now about a foot into the ground. That would have been one nasty hole if she never moved out of the way. He smirked, removing his foot from the ground then charging at her. It was quite amusing to see her try and keep up with his attacks. He was merely toying with her now. She knew she stood no chance against him so then why did she continue to put this little effort up.

That did interest him though. From what he understood, she had no idea she was a Saiyan. If that was the case, then surely she had more power deep inside; power waiting to be brought out, power that had been suppressed for so long, and power that now intrigued him. Yes, she was definitely a Saiyan; he could clearly see it the more he continued on his attack. She was quickly adapting and improving the more the battle went on. He could honestly say that she had improved since their first encounter when he was in his first form. Like a true Saiyan, only getting stronger the more battles one fought. But either way, no one was a match for him.

He suddenly stopped in his attack looked out in the distance with a smirk on his face. He could distinctly feel high power levels approaching the city, they were still very faint and far away but they were approaching the city at a very high speed.

Dani was able to land a direct punch to his jaw.

"Yes! Wait- no! Damn it!"

She knew that the only reason she hit him was because he let her. He glanced back at her as if she had never hit him in the first place.

"It seems as though we'll have to wrap things up my dear."

"What are-"

She didn't even finish her sentence as she was skidding on the street and flipped back into an alleyway.

"Stop that! Stop not letting me finish talking!" she exclaimed as she stood up but fell forward. What the hell? She looked back at her feet and saw that her ankles were bound by what appeared to be some kind of rope made out of ki. "Cell! What the hell is this!" she screamed out at him, wherever the hell he was. She leaned against the building to try and get up. She growled out in frustration when she couldn't get enough semblance of balance to allow her to fly. She'd have to get rid of her restraints then but no matter what she did, it wouldn't budge.

"You have just as much chances of freeing yourself from that than you do of escaping me," he said smugly, approaching her.

"Bastard!" she exclaimed going in for a punch but he stepped aside and she got the building instead, causing it to crumble down. She quickly regained her balance and blindly attacked him once more but he caught her fist and slammed her into the other building, holding her wrists against the wall and pinning her body between his and the building.

"I must admit my dear Dani, you are quite the resilient one. You know you are greatly outmatched and yet you continue on in this pointless battle." He took in their positions and a thought came to his mind. "I just remembered, I had something to get back to you on," he smirked.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" she spat, glaring up at him.

He let out a dark chuckle, looking down at her.

Her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when he forcibly brought his lips down onto hers. Her heart was beating a furious drum in her chest. She was completely frozen. She didn't know if it was panic, fear, shock, or all of the above.

That's the look he wanted to see; that look of fear, surprise, shock, panic. She wasn't so foul mouthed anymore.

He finally let her go and took a step back, content with his work.

"Tell me Dani, did you enjoy tasting my perfection?" he questioned smugly.

Oh how she was glad it was dark. Her cheeks were burning right now. Who knows what that bastard would say if he caught a glimpse of her flushed face. But now, he had the audacity to ask her something like that? It only made her cheeks burn even more!

"You son of a bitch!" she lunged at him. He easily dodged and delivered a sharp blow to the side of her neck and caught her by her waist before she fell to the ground. She weakly grabbed at his arm, fighting to stay conscious. But it was no use. That one blow to her neck was enough to cause unconsciousness by shock to her carotid artery, jugular vein, and vagus nerve. She could not stay awake no matter how hard she tried, it was inevitable.

"Damn you," she muttered as she lost consciousness and completely went limp.

With that finished, he flew up and away.

As he was flying towards his ring, he couldn't help but notice how the clouds had dispersed and the sky was now bathed in moonlight. He cast it a cursory glanced but stopped when he did so. He was quite at a loss at what he saw. It was a full moon. He looked down at the unconscious Saiyan and spotted her tail. Surely if it were not cloudy earlier, she would have spotted the moon and given him more trouble than necessary. He took a hold of her tail and contemplated whether or not to pull it right off. It was no trouble to him but then again, he didn't want to be dealing with an out of control Oozaru when he had his tournament coming up. If she never looked at the full moon then there was really no harm in not removing her tail. He'd just have to keep her in a place where she couldn't see it if she were to wake up sooner than expected.

Either way, he was still the strongest and most powerful being in the universe no matter what happened.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	6. Deepest Darkest Feelings

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

By the time the Z-Fighters had arrived, Cell had already made his departure with the unconscious Dani.

"No, we're too late! Just look at this place," Krillin uttered as he, Yamcha, and Tien surveyed the damaged.

"Just what on Earth happened?" Yamcha questioned, surveying the damage to the roads and the destroyed buildings.

"Based on the damages, I'm guessing Dani must've run into Cell. . . or possibly the other way around," Tien replied solemnly.

"That monster!" Krillin clenched his fists.

"I can't sense either of them," Yamcha groaned in frustration.

"Which means they're long gone now," Tien's brow furrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Which means, there is no point in us just standing here doing nothing. We should head back and rest so we can continue training for the Cell Games."

"I guess you're right," Yamcha sighed.

Krillin nodded in agreement.

With nothing they could do at the time, the trio headed back.

* * *

The morning sun was beginning to peak over the horizon as Cell stood at the center of his arena with his eyes closed and his arm crossed over his chest, deep in meditation. He opened his eyes when he heard some rustling noise. He glanced down at the unconscious Saiyan and noticed that she had turned to her side with her back to him now. Upon further inspection, he could see that she was not unconscious but rather asleep!

Why that little-! His brow twitched in irritation.

He quickly composed himself and decided his little Saiyan friend had slept long enough. It was time to wake her. He lifted her up by her waist and flew towards a large pond that was situated a ways from his arena. He touched down on the small oasis-like area and casually tossed Dani face down into the water. He looked on in amusement as bubbles began to rise to the surface of the water until finally her head snapped up gasping for air and coughing out the water that had managed to get into her lungs.

She collapsed on her hands and knees atop a small patch of grass and managed to catch her breath after nearly coughing her lungs out due to the amount of water that had managed to creep in. She glanced up and did a double take when she caught sight of Cell. She stared at him in slight disbelief.

Wait just a minute. Just where exactly was she? Why was she tossed in the water? Why is Cell here? Oh she got it now. The only logical explanation was that she must have fallen asleep at the spa or have finally passed out from the alcohol. Why else would Cell be before her? And it would explain why she was soaking wet. But if this was some sort of dream, then why hasn't she woken up yet?

She blinked then slowly got up to her feet and straightened herself out, smiling and letting out a small laugh as she did so.

"I get it now, this must all be some sort of messed up dream and you must be nothing more than a figment of my imagination," she said nonchalantly as she approached him and patted his shoulder, much to his amusement. "You seem like a busy person and I wouldn't want to occupy your time anymore, soooo I'll just be on my way."

She turned around to fly away. . . and presumably find a bar. She wasn't even four feet off the ground when she felt something grab her tail and forcibly pull her back. She blinked, realizing she was hanging upside down. . . and at eye level with Cell. It was exactly like that one time at the island! Except this time he didn't have her ankle but rather her tail now.

He smirked. "This is no dream."

It took a moment for his words to register in her mind before her expression completely fell.

"W-what? Then, where the hell am I? Why don't you screw off! And damn it, let go of my tail!"

"I have your tail, yet you continue to flail around," he said to himself, pretty much ignoring everything she had just said.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" she thrashed around. "And of course I'm moving around. I got rid of that weakness many years ago so suck on that, ha!" she replied, crossing her arms over her chest and wriggling the tip of her tail near his face- all the while still upside down.

"Is that so?" he questioned, giving her tail a very strong squeeze.

She yelped out before covering her mouth shut with her hand. She was surprised at the sudden pain that coursed up and down her spine and throughout her body. She hadn't experienced such pain for many years.

"Ah, so it seems there still is something left," he chuckled before giving her tail another tight squeeze.

"No no no!" she exclaimed before biting her fist, refusing to cry out at the excruciating, paralyzing pain. That was just what he wanted.

She struggled to move her leg, let alone get some feeling into it. "Let GO!" she exclaimed, successfully delivering a kick to his jaw. She landed on her back with a thud and groaned at the numbness of her body.

"Not bad Dani, seems you've still got a little fight in you."

She groaned as she got up, albeit slowly. "Just what do you want? Are you not satisfied with the pain you've inflicted on me already? Seriously, you've kicked my ass like five times already. Twice in your ugly ugly form, once in your ugly form, and twice again in _that_ form," she pointed a finger at him. "Just. Leave. Me. Alone!"

He chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest and slightly cocked his head to the side. "I'm afraid I can't quite leave you alone, for you see, what I want is to train you," he continued before she began to object, "Naturally, as a Saiyan you have much power and potential. Yet, you've never known that you were a Saiyan until recently. Saiyans are fighting warriors and have the ability to increase their strength and power to immense levels. The problem here however, is that you've been repressing your natural fighting urges and neglecting your own self from ascending and reaching newer levels of power. Whether you've realized it or not, I've already witnessed a slight increase in your power from just a couple of days. I'm curious and want to see just how far your limits go. If I have to train you myself to see your true power then so be it. Besides, it's not like I've got anything better to do in the next nine days leading up to my tournament."

She eyed him suspiciously before smirking. "You seem to be more interested in my power than I am."

"Don't flatter yourself my dear," he smirked.

"Well here's the thing Cell, I could care less about this power. If that makes me a disappointment to 'my race' then so be it. I might have been born a Saiyan but the fact is I was raised a human and would rather die a human," she spat.

She was lying to herself and he knew it.

The fact that he read her mind while she was unconscious had a little something to do with that; he would admit it was nifty ability of Goku.

She loved to fight. The Saiyan in her was definitely evident. Deep down she wanted power, she wanted to get stronger. Yet she was conflicted with herself, repressing her truthful desires all due to some childhood fears and anguish. He had noticed her eyes light up slightly when he had explained her potential. But just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared and replaced with what appeared to be. . . anger. That was brief as well but it didn't slip by him. He could not force her to train. What good would it do training someone who had no desire, will, or intent to do so. He would have to get deep inside her head, re-awaken some old feelings and emotions from within. Who knows, perhaps it would be her emotions that get the better of her and stir up some of the power from deep within.

"Is that so?" he questioned as he slowly approached her. "You'd rather die as a lowly and pathetic creature such as a human?"

Her eyes followed him as he walked right past her. "Come," was all he said as he hovered above the ground and flew off into the distance. As much as her mind was screaming at her to take advantage of the small opportunity and escape, she just couldn't help but turn around and follow albeit at a distance; who knew what he would try to pull. It wasn't long before she saw Cell touch down atop a plateau and look down at whatever happened to be there. She landed a ways next to him and was quite surprise to see people, lots of people, driving in their cars; undoubtedly coming from the cities still trying to hide from Cell. The land was quite plain except for the small road and railroad tracks that ran across it.

Just what were they doing? It was pretty much the exact same scene she witness in the city from the rooftop. Those people probably thought that by being away from the cities they'd be safer. Idiots! Did they not realize that no matter where they went, Cell would hunt them down and kill every last one of them. Cell had made that point very clear on his announcement the day before. Those people were just making everything even more fun for Cell by scattering around!

"Look at them," Cell scowled. "Such pitiful creatures. Would you really want to die as one of them? Don't give me that look my dear for you see it too, don't you? Fools they are, thinking they could actually escape me just by simply relocating. Do you really want to be classified as such a weak and lowly species? Such a species that fears, shuns, rejects, or looks down upon that which it does not understand. A species filled with ignorance, unwilling to see and understand the truth of reality."

He glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but feel the satisfaction of seeing that look in her eyes.

His words were beginning to get to her. She clenched her fists as long purposely forgotten memories were beginning to resurface in her head. To say she had a nice childhood would be quite the understatement. Just because she simply had a tail, she would be shunned, looked down upon, or even be called a freak. It was just as he said. They feared that which they did not understand. Different feelings were beginning to stir up inside her as well. The constant rejection began to create feelings of anger and spitefulness towards them, but her parents would always tell her to never be angry towards someone otherwise you'd be as bad as them. And for that she would repress the feelings. But now, those feelings were beginning to resurface once again.

She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a shrilling scream. She glanced down at the people and noticed that many had their head peeking out of their windows and were looking up at her and Cell's direction. Could they-

"IT'S CELL!"

Yup they could see them.

"AND HE'S GOT A HOSTAGE!"

"Uhh," Dani sweatdropped, glancing over at Cell whom had his arm outstretched towards the people.

"Like I said, pathetic," he said as he fired a small warning blast a little ways from the people. The blast hit the ground causing it to rumble slightly but also managed to scare the people out of their minds as screams of fear and panic filled the air. "Ah much better."

"Have you gotten through to my point yet?" he questioned.

She gave a soft nod as she looked on at the scrambling people with a blank expression.

He grinned to himself in satisfaction. "Very well then, we should be getting to work. There is only nine days until my tournament."

She sighed, following close behind as they flew back to their previous location. All the while her mind was flooded with those thoughts. Those people _did_ look like pathetic scrambling ants. But then again, was it their own fault as to why they were so weak.

She was beginning to wonder if deep down, did she hate humans?

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think :D **

**I'll update as soon as I can!**


	7. The Ghost in My Room

**A/N: It's been awhile, I know, I'm sorry, I'm back on a roll, so here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Dani questioned, looking off into the distance and rubbing the back of her head as they touched down on the arena.

"Why, we train of course."

"Well yeah I know that," she crossed her arms behind her head. "Dumbass," she muttered.

For her sake he pretended not to hear that last part.

"What I mean is . . . nine days? Really?"

"You will be surprised, amazed even, by the things we can accomplish in nine days my dear," Cell grinned as he turned to face her.

"Ew, I'd rather not sir," she muttered under her breath. "Anyways, let's just get started."

"Very well, try and land a hit on me."

"Psh, I won't try, I will," she murmured, taking a stance and charging at him.

He could see right through her attacks as he dodged effortlessly. He smirked as he caught her arm and pulled her towards him, digging his knee deep into her abdomen and tossing her aside as if she were nothing but a mere rag doll.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed, landing with a loud thud as she held onto her abdomen.

"I never said I wouldn't strike back," he answered casually.

"You never said you would!" she groaned, lying back against the arena floor.

"Enough of your complaining and get up!" he shouted.

"I'm starting to rethink every single decision up to this point," she mumbled. "Oh that's right; I'll most likely be dragged back if I try to escape."

"If you won't take this seriously then I guess I have no choice but to force it into you," he called out darkly as he charged unexpectedly at the grumbling Saiyan.

"No-wait! Waitwaitwaitwaitwaaaaaaaaiittt!"

. . .

* * *

Back on Kami's Lookout, Goku and Gohan had finally emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As the father and son Saiyan team feasted on their first home-cooked meal in technically over a year, Trunks filled them in on the details of what had happened. Relaying the things back to them made him realize just how many things had actually happened in one day.

A thought crossed Gohan's mind as he set his bowl down. "Trunks! Dani . . . Where's Dani? What happened to her?"

Trunks frowned and clenched his fists looking down. "Cell, he got to her."

"You mean she's-"

"No. We're fairly certain she's alive; we just don't understand why he's so obsessed in tracking her down even though he has already attained perfection. He has no further need for energy from the people of the planet so I just don't understand why he can't leave her alone!"

"That monster," the young Saiyan gritted out. "We have to do something! We can't just leave her with the likes of him!"

"Gohan," Goku placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Everything will be alright."

"But dad-" Gohan was about to protest when his father cut him off.

"Gohan, everything will be alright. Trust me," Goku gave his son a reassuring squeeze.

Krillin knew his friend well enough to know that Goku already had a plan of sorts. What was it? He had no idea.

Gohan couldn't believe how his father could be so calm when Dani was in danger for all he knew. He couldn't just sit back while she was with that monster! He had to do something. He wanted to do something. But he would just have to control his anger and trust in his father that everything would be alright.

Once Goku and Gohan had finished their meal, the team decided upon the order of who would train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Much to Gohan and everyone's surprise, Goku stated that he and his son did not need another day in the Chamber and so they would finish their training on the outside. As much as Gohan wanted to protest, Goku seemed overly confident in his decision. . . He just seemed _way_ too confident.

"So Trunks, exactly how big of a change did Cell undergo when he reached perfection?" Goku asked, stretching his arms over his head.

"Well-"

"No, wait, don't tell me. I want to find out for myself."

"Wait- what? Goku!"

But before they could further question Goku, he was gone leaving the slightly confused Z-Fighters atop the lookout.

* * *

Cell was pleased . . . Oh yes, he was definitely pleased. He honestly didn't expect to make much progress on the first day with the Saiyan but once again she exceeded his expectations. She probably didn't even realize her own progress due to her excessive whining and complaining. But no matter, all she needed was a push . . . fighting for her life just happened to be that push.

Her incentive to actually fight was weak and it lacked motivation. He assumed it was greatly in part of her being raised by filthy humans. But once he got her riled up, however, her determination and resolve never faltered. The longer they fought, the more aggressive she became in her attacks- both physical and energy. So much that he had to lure her away from his precious ring as to not damage it.

But, alas, she was definitely slipping away. Surely enough she was beginning to succumb to those Saiyan instincts that had been forced dormant for so many years. He was very pleased with himself in that he was the one bringing this power out of her, but also because he had successfully gotten into her mind. He wondered if he could get her to completely lose herself and become a Super Saiyan . . .

Containing his own excitement was beginning to get difficult. He would occasionally find himself slipping away to the battle as well, and would have to restrain himself from accidentally killing her.

Dani was tired, completely exhausted, and hungry . . . but she couldn't give up . . . not without landing a nice hit on that oh so perfect face of his first; then and only then would she be satisfied. He just pissed her off so much. She hated him! Just who the hell did he think he was telling her what to do. . .

_~Swing~_

Telling her where her place in life was. . .

_~Kick~_

And telling her who she really was!

"_Ahh, I can feel her anger rising once again . . . Yes . . . Yes! That's it! Feed off of it! Feel the power and let it consume you!"_

No one told her what to do!

_~Kick~_

She knew exactly where her place in life was!

_~Ki blast~_

And she knew _exactly_ who she was!

_~Punch~_

Cell's eyes widened when her fist actually made full force contact with his jaw. He stood there stunned as she jumped back a few feet to make distance between them. Did that just happen? Did that _actually_ just happen?

"What was that about being untouchable?" she smirked.

. . . That actually DID just happen . . .

His brow twitched. "Why you little-" he took a deep breath and regained his composure."I definitely underestimated you. It was foolish of me to think you, a Saiyan, did not possess such power. However, that is a mistake I will surely not make again," he remarked as he took a stance and was about to charge at the grinning Saiyan when suddenly something flashed in between him and his prey.

Dani blinked. What just happened? Wait-Who was that?

"Goku." She heard Cell's smooth voice speak.

Goku? Hold on a sec, wasn't that the guy the androids were after? What was he doing here? Why was he talking to Cell? Was he about to fight Cell? Right here, right now? Was that it? Should she stay? Or should she move to a safe distance? What the hell was going on?

"-our fight will come. But not today," said Goku.

Dani was too lost in her own thoughts that she wasn't listening to what they were saying.

"I will be looking forward to our battle Goku."

Before she could even register what happened, Goku was gone. Just as suddenly he appeared, he vanished. How did he do that? She couldn't sense him at all. If only she could do the same to get away from Cell. . .

"Now, where were we?" he chuckled darkly.

Oh boy, she did not like that look. This could not be good. Heh, oh well. She got to hit him square in the face. She could die a happy fool now.

But he never charged at her. He never attacked. Instead he looked at her with wide eyes . . . almost in surprise . . . no- wait. He wasn't looking at her . . . he was looking behind her . . . he was looking at. . .

"Goku!" she breathed out, looking over her shoulder at him. He had a big goofy smile on his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder then waved at Cell in a friendly manner.

"Sorry, forgot something."

Before Cell could react, Goku was gone . . . along with Dani. Anger coursed through his veins as he tried to sense her but to no avail. He clenched his fist; his black nails on the verge of piercing the perfect ivory skin of his palms. This was impossible! She was never impossible to detect! She was never out of his range! He had no range! He could find her no matter where she hid! But now . . . now, nothing! He couldn't sense the slightest bit of her energy. Not even the faintest trail. It was as if she disappeared completely off the face of the planet.

He was more than frustrated, he was absolutely livid. He shot a powerful ki blast to the mountain side, completely leveling it.

"No. . .ohh, no no no. If she thinks she can escape me so easily, she is clearly wrong. Goku, you shall pay for this dearly. I can guarantee you that," he seethed, planning on a course of action.

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm back, and look who I brought with me," Goku waved at the group with a big smile.

"Dani!" they exclaimed, running over to the two.

"Dad," Gohan looked up at his father with bright eyes.

"I told you everything would be alright son," Goku nodded at his son.

"Thank you dad."

"Dani! Are you alright? Your clothes are all torn up. Did Cell hurt you? I'll get him for this," Trunks clenched his fists as he looked away in anger.

"Calm down Trunks," Dani smiled, gently placing her hand on the side of his face so he would look at her. "I'm fine. Otherwise I guarantee you I wouldn't be able to stand right now. As for my clothes, well this is what days of misuse tends to cause."

Goku placed a hand on her shoulder from behind and addressed the small crowd of Z-Fighters, "How about we give Dani some time to wash up and relax before we bombard her with questions. Hmm? I'm sure she's hungry too."

"That sounds really good right now," she laughed.

"Alright then, Mr. Popo here will lead you to the washrooms and provide you with anything you need so don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Dani nodded as Mr. Popo led her away from the small crowd.

"I know you guys probably have a lot of questions to ask her but you need to consider everything she's been through. I'm sure she would really much enjoy some relaxation time and then would answer your questions."

"You're right Goku, we're sorry," Trunks nodded.

"We were just so overjoyed in seeing her again, especially considering that we thought we probably wouldn't ever, ya know?" Krillin explained.

"I understand, but I just think it's best if we let her rest for now."

They all nodded at Goku as they went about their normal business.

* * *

"Ohhhh my gawd," Dani groaned as the hot water hit her skin. It felt absolutely amazing. She definitely needed this. It wasn't that long ago that she was in the hot tub before Cell found her but being forced back into her dirty clothes and being tossed around like a rag doll sure did make her feel filthy.

After her shower, she was surprised to find a meal, or more like feast, waiting for her- courtesy of Mr. Popo.

"Whoa, is this . . . is all of this for me?" she gaped, her mouth watering and stomach growling at the sight and smell of all the delicious food.

"Why yes," Mr. Popo replied. "I figured if you're a Saiyan, you'll have just as big as an appetite as the others."

Dani was already at the table stuffing her face.

"Mr. Popo, we're gonna need more food," she said in between bites.

"I shall prepare more," Mr. Popo chuckled. He had no doubt in his mind that she was definitely a Saiyan as she downed dish by dish.

"Mr. Popo," she groaned, "I can't eat another bite."

"Will you be off to your room for a nap Miss Dani?"

"Uhhhh, perhaps," she laughed as she leaned back in her chair. Damn did she feel good or what. First she was able to shower-uninterrupted. Then she was able to actually change into clean clothes; that might not mean much to some but considering she'd been dying to get into some clean clothes for some time now, she was more than a happy camper. Then Mr. Popo made her possibly the best feast she had ever eaten in her life and now she can actually sleep peacefully in a comfortable ass bed- a natural sleep, not one that was induced by being knocked out by that disgusting bug.

Collapsing onto the bed felt like one of the best feelings in the world. It felt as if her whole body turned to mush as the bed welcomed her into its comfort. In no time she was drifting off into sleep . . .

"_Dani . . . Where are you Dani? Where are you hiding?"_

_That voice, it- it sounded familiar. . ._

"_You know you cannot run. You know you cannot hide."_

_No! It couldn't be! She felt her arms being held firmly above her head as a large hand slowly wrapped around her neck yet she couldn't see anything… she couldn't see anything at all. Suddenly she was slammed, hard, against a flat surface she didn't even know was there- or existed in this void-like world._

"_Where ever you may be, I will find you and I will have you watch as I slaughter those Z-Fighters one…by…one . . . slowly, painfully, and at my utmost pleasure."_

_She couldn't move! Her air was being cut off painstakingly slow. It was getting harder and harder to breath with each word that was said._

"_Then you and I will eradicate the beings of this planet one by one. Their petrified expressions and cries of fear will send chills of excitement running along your spine."_

"_N-no," she managed to breath out with what little oxygen she had left._

"_No?" his voice sounded amused as he squeezed the rest of the air out of her before letting go of her neck at the very last second before she completely passed out. Her head hung down as she tried to catch her breath._

"_No you say?" he said awfully calm. Next thing she knew he roughly grabbed her chin and brought her face up. Only then did she actually see him for the first time; his face awfully close to hers._

"_Do not deny the feeling you harbor for those pathetic creatures. You wish for their end just as much-if not more than me."_

"_My dear, look at me," he chuckled, tilting her chin up as her eyes began to drift away. "You have every reason to be angry at them. You have every reason to hate them."_

"_I-"_

"_Yes? Speechless aren't we? Well isn't this a rare sight."_

"_Shut up," she struggled to free her arms but to no avail. "I just-"_

"_You'll just what? You'll tell me just where exactly you are, is what you'll do. Then we'll thoroughly cleanse this planet of its pests," he spoke in a dark, husky voice as he slowly released her arms and chin._

"_Do you really think you can win against Goku?" she looked up at him with a sly expression. "He did after all whisk in and out of our training within a blink of an eye. Or do I need to remind you of just how easily he made you look like a-"_

_He slammed his hands on the wall, very close to either side of her head. Her hands immediately went to his chest._

"_I KNOW, what happened. And he will pay dearly for that. As will all of the Z fighters."_

"_And then what? Hmm?" she tapped her index fingers against his chest._

"_You know well what happens next my dear," he smirked._

"_Ah yes, WE will then clean this planet up. I got that part pretty clearly. But what happens then? And how exactly is this 'we' business going to happen when you don't even know where I am."_

_He instantly grabbed her chin and brought her face close to his. He could sense her discomfort. She was squirming and gripping his arm. He took the opportunity to once again hold her hands above her head in a very tight hold._

"_Stop doing that-"_

_She froze when she looked at him. She didn't realize just how close they were until now. Her heart was furiously beating in her chest. She swore she could hear it within the void-like world they were in._

"_I found you asleep," his breathed huskily. "I can find you awake."_

_. . ._

"Close," Cell mused as he flew up in space to train. "So close."

. . .

Her eyes snapped open. She sat up and realized she had been sweating. She glanced at her wrists and noticed she had no marks, no bruises. She walked over to the mirror to look at her neck. Again, no marks, no bruises. Only when she looked at her face did she see something . . . on her lips.

Blood . . . fresh blood . . . on her bottom lip.

How did she not see that, or even feel that, before? Did she just bite herself waking up? Or…

She lapped up the blood with her tongue and went to go look for Mr. Popo. She found him outside watering the plants as usual.

"Mr. Popo."

"Ah, Dani, what can I do for you?"

"I need to know when the Hyperbolic Time Chamber will be available, I'd like to start training . . ."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and would like to get your thoughts and know what'd you think. I'd also really like to thank those who have stayed with the story and supported it, and I want to let you know that I have no plans to discontinue this story(:**


End file.
